New City, New Life
by MayoBoi1
Summary: Lapis and her sister have to move to some city and being hybrids it's going to be hard to fit in May contain some Lapis x Steven as well as several Gems x OC. As well as OC's. Rated T for swearing mild violence
1. chapter 1

As she sees the trees whizz by in the black of night, Lapis Lazuli couldn't help but feel rather annoyed that that she and her family had to move from LA to some town on the other side of the country called "Beach City" or something like that. I mean I understand that my Dad got a promotion but do we _really_ have to move to some part of Delaware near the coast? Is a thought she commonly has been having recently.

"Ahh,Come on Lazuli," says her annoying sister Peridot"I mean you _could_ end up liking this Beach City" "Then _again_ I could not like Beach City" Lapis responded to her sister's attempt to cheer her up.

"Peridot what did I say about calling Lapis by her middle name?" her mother says to her 2 adopted daughters. "That I shouldn't" one of the 2 responds to her mother rather disappointed."Good," mother responds "now *yawn get to sleep we _should_ get to Beach City by morning." she says with a rather obvious yawn.

"Ok." both obedient gems say in unison. "Teenagers" their mother says in a tone of exasperation. However,Lapis being as annoyed as she is looked at one of the few things that give her a sense of genuine comfort the star filled darkness that is the night sky.Seeing the everlasting stars reminded Lapis of her old home back at Los Angeles,California as a single tear left her eye as she drifted of to sleep.

 _-The next day_ _at around 2:30 PM-_

"Lappy,hey Lappy wake up we're here" Lapis' mother told her in a calmed tone. "Mom, didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Lapis said whilst blushing rather harshly as "Lappy" was a nick name given to her by her mother. "WAIT WE'RE HERE?!?!" Peridot asked "No shit Peri" Lapis responded rather rudely "Lapis what did I tell you about using profane language?!" their mother corrected one of her daughters. "Okay everyone the moving truck isn't going to be hear until _at least_ tomorrow," Lapis' father said budding in

"so its 2:33 so how 'bout you 2 go into town and you know go and see the sights look our new house is near the beach so why not go there?" he continued as he handed his 2 adopted hybrid daughters ten dollars each they were on their way

 **Not bad for my first fanfic no I tried but I'm always afraid of trying too hard anyways tell me what you think** **also I would appreciate review and whether or not I should continue**


	2. New life

**\-- _L_ _apis' POV--_**

As me and Peridot got ready to head out,we decided to change, I decided to wear something comfortable:My basic blue shirt and a blue with gold jacket went perfectly with some skinny jeans. Now,being a Gem-human hybrid I obviously have a gem which is located on my back. Naturally its _super_ easy to cover up.

Peridot however isn't as lucky as her gem in on her _forehead_ ,so it isn't as easy to cover it she has undo her hair _in order to completely_ ,cover it. She decided wear a black shirt with a picture of a alien on it along with some jeans. _Very_ simple in my opinion but still some how it looks good on her.

After changing we went into town not much to see. However,when we entered some coffee and donut place called the "Big Donut" we went in and surprisingly after tasting a donut they were rather good,and my sister didn't want one but instead decided to hit on some guy there but sadly was rejected **_hard_** poor Peri.

"Not now Lazuli ,please just not now" with a genuine sense of sadness I decided to try to cheer up my sister to the best of my efforts "Oh calm down Peri I'm sure you'll find the right man for you some day eventually" but all I got back was my sister's version of what I assume is some kind of death glare "Look Lapis I appreciate the effort to try to make me feel better but let's face it I'm doomed to be single for life." Peridot "Maybe,but Peridot you know Mom won't let us go on dates or even have boyfriends in general,"Lapis told her "hey,if we're lucky Mom may let us go out on dates sometime this year.Or maybe later who knows."she said in a calmed tone.

And then thats when a metallic blue Corvette Stingray suddenly parks outside,now in LA seeing a sports-car is kinda no big deal depending on who's driving but _here_ in Beach City a place where getting a car dirty has far larger chances then in LA _"What's this guy doing here with a car like that? Doesn't he care about the car I mean a almost $55,450 car has to be worth something to him right?_

As I keep thinking thoughts like this the driver of said car walks in wearing what appears to be a under shirt with a leather jacket with his right sleeve sporting a red star with a red streak going down which somehow manages to look good with some loose fitting jeans and some black boots. As he orders something to eat he goes to sit down on the table _right next_ to us once he left to go get his order he sat down and took off as it turned out he turned out to be a teenager maybe no less older than me as he ate I couldn't help but notice on his right hand he has some kind of marking on it around his wrist once he finished he simply sat up left to his car and left.In a apparent rush

"Who was that guy?" was all I could think of after that. Peridot chimed in "Hey,Lapis can't you draw and sketch?". "Yes why?" I told her once she brought me back to Earth. "Then maybe you can sketch _him_ ,duh I mean that way you can identify him when we go to school tomorrow." my sister continued. "What hell no,Peridot thats creepy." I say as we argue.

\-- ** _The Next Day (early morning)--_**

"Lapis, Peridot wake up time for your first day back at school!!" my mother yells from the kitchen to wake us up.

 _Yay its Monday the first day back to High School for me and_ _Peri._ Was the first thing I thought when I awoke "Hey,Peri wake up time for school." I sleepily tell my sister as she wakes up I head to the shower to wash my face and change into my _uniform_ which in reality is basically whatever the hell we want to wear. _What am I going to wear?_ ok so I decided on blue blouse with some black pants and some blue shoes. Peridot decided upon a dark green shirt ripped jeans and dark green converse

After breakfast and well getting dressed our mother whose name I forgot to mention was Camila Laurencen dropped us off at school me Lapis Lazuli Laurencen and my sister Peridot Laurencen we really didn't know our way around but luckily we were to report to the main office where they would assign to us are classes since both of us are sophomores we _might_ get classes together which I'm not looking forward to.

After getting my schedule it read the following

A day

First period: Calculus R.207

Second period: Art R.205

Third Period: ELA (Reading) R.206

Fourth period: Science R.202

Fifth period: Social Studies R.199

B day basically the same except for my second period being Gym R.99

 ** _Yes_** _my second period is art ever since I was little I've had a knack for art/drawing which I guess I somehow share with my mom,Camila._ Once in my first period/homeroom I chose my seat and sat down sadly my sister didn't have the same schedule as me but I learned to live with.After a good 5 minutes I see _him_ walk into class the very same guy from yesterday is in my class so I was right he is my age. _Who knew?_ because all the other seats were full and we were sitting in groups of two the only seat left was _next to_ me.Oh my stars what if I do or say something stupid but before I could react he sat down next to me and the thing is I think I'm falling for him. Once he sat down he looked around dressed in the same clothes from yesterday once his eyes landed on my he smiled and said "The name's Universe,Steven Quartz Universe." (insert James Bond reference here) All I could say back was "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" while blushing _madly_


	3. Montage?

**_-Steven's POV-_**

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh" was all she could say for some time after telling her my name. Pearl and the other Gems did say I was rather attractive but was I really THAT attractive. Then again they're my aunts and not some girl from school.

"Sorry about that I spaced out, I'm Lapis, uh Lapis Lazuli Laurencen." the girl I now know as Lapis greeted me _right as the bell rang_ well time for first period...

 ** _After School-_**

"Pearl I'm home!" I exclaimed as opened the door to my home well temple more like it. Now, how do I begin oh I know I'm 17 years old I'm also 6"2 and well I _do_ know how to play sports but choose not too cause I'm always busy saving the world from evil and what-not. As well as know a variety of martial arts but I'm _nowhere_ near as good a Garnet or Pearl...

 ** _Lapis POV-_**

Well school's over and it wasn't that bad aside from the fiasco before first period and Peridot had a _marvelous_ as far as she told me. Me and my family also managed to officially move in to our new home me and Peridot get four (4) rooms all to ourselves!!!!!

Well 2 rooms for me two for Peri being the nerd she is I often wonder what she would do with her extra room. Me I'm going to use the extra room for drawing, designing and whatever the hell I can also think of.

 ** _-A Few Weeks Later-_**

A few weeks have passed since we moved here to Beach City and to be honest it isn't as bad as I thought this place kinda grew on me. Me and Peridot did make a few friends here _buuuuut_ Peridot keeps telling me what she says to be advise and ask Steven out, now don't get me wrong I love my sister but she just keeps on annoying me consistently telling me about when I'm gonna ask him out.

Recently my mother put both Me and Peridot in some martial arts classes here, at first we didn't want to go but after a while we ended up discovering both of us had some sort of "natural talent" for martial arts. Who knew?

At the end of martial arts class I got a phone call from my mom and she said ask one of my friends to pick us up. My phone was on speaker and Peridot was already giving me a certain look. I dialed a number and asked if they can come pick us up and they said right. Now all we could do was sit back and wait.

"Hey girls your ride's here" Steven our ride came up in his Corvette as we got in I had enough nerve to tell him "Thanks" for coming to pick us up...

"So thank you for dropping is off here Steven." I said calmly to him "Anything to help a friend right?" he just told me "Umm look Lapis I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out on a... you know what screw it Lapis would you like to go out on a date with me like maybe Saturday?" he asked.

"Steven I-" was all I could say before he was struck by a sudden _beam_ of energy. "STEVEN" I heard myself say before I hear a creepy, distorted voice say " _Lapis you foolish girl GIVE me your weapons and I'll consider you at the mercy of White Diamond"_ it said in a ghostly fashion. "W-what?" I said in confusion as I didn't know what weapons the voice was talking about _while_ trying to locate its origin. Just then I see it, a grey skinned man with robes and a sword of what appears to be made of energy just as he threw a energy beam at _Me.._

As I close my eyes fearing the worst but nothing happened instead I hear a _clang_ of something hitting metal I open my eyes still scared only to see Steven _shirtless_ and throwing back the beam back at whom threw it at me "Lapis are you okay?" I hear him say but I stuck eyeing his shirtless _Damn he muscular, toned wait why am I_ _thinking th-_ I thought while _blushing_ until something catches my eyes _right_ where his navel should be I see what looks to be a Gem. As I keep thinking trying to make sense of the Gem where his bellybutton should be and that red and pink-ish shield in his left arm. I manage to put those thoughts and ask him "S-steven are you a Gem?" _right_ when my mom steps out.

"Oh my stars, Lapis are you okay??!!" my mother asked _. Shit if she sees Steven I'm dead_ I thought as I looked around checking but strangely he's no-where to be seen. "Uhh I'm fine Mom," I flatly told her however being the mother she is she kissed my forehead _then_ checked to make sure nothing happened to me "but Mom someone attacked me!!" I stated the fact but my Mom gave me a skeptical look "By?" she asked. " _That would be me_ ," great the guy that tried to kill me is back " _behold the heir and herald to the great White Diamond for I am_ ShadowPoint!!" Just then "ShadowPoint" was hit by something as he was sent _flying across the yard_ , as both me and mom turned to see who did that we saw Steven wearing a shirt and with his left arm extended holding his shield which was smoking on the end if what seemed to be a gun. "Boy does that guy like to talk." he just said ironically this ShadowPoint didn't talk much "Ma'am that guy was who attacked your daughter oh and I'm Steven by the way Steven Universe." Steven said in a serious yet playful attitude.


	4. Assimilation

**Hey everyone just wanted to tell you all thank you so damn much for reading this my first SU AU fanfic I wouldn't have made it to where I am on this story if it wasn't for my girlfriend whom helped me come up with ideas (as well as help me with the writing)**

 **I also want to state some facts 1st off Everything that happened in the show up to ' Mindfull Education' happened but every episode with either Lapis or Peridot didn't. 2nd Off Steven's 16 in this AU so here he spent all of his 15th year like a normal kid that looks 16 years old... but anyways on with the stor** **y.**

 ** _-Day_** ** _one_** ** _somewhere in a far off galaxy-_**

Subject/HWG-2A1 Begin assimilation...

Strapped. Stuck. Broken. Incomplete. Lab Rat

All words that can be used to describe Azurite's current situation strapped to a medical bed in some prison/research center writhing in pain as followers of HWG-1A0 (AKA CyberDot) work to "assimilate" him or in other words fully turn him into a cyborg a monstrosity of flesh and robotics. With 1A0's followers working to replace the entirety of his right arm into a mechanical replacement. _Damn it if only i didn't do what I did I wouldn't be here_ he thought. Until the pain became so unbearable he blacked out.

 ** _-A Few Hours Late_** ** _r- Monday-_**

"There the process for today is done for today," CyberDot told the surgeons as the mad cyborg saw Azurite now with a fully cybernetic right arm "take him to his cell! Oh and don't wake him up." he barked orders to his servants as they took him away.

As the servants left to take him Azurite felt the effects of the anastasia start to ware off "W-what w-where am I? Why can't I feel my arm?" just then he was literally _thrown_ in his holding cell. " _Oof_ , he said as he tried to stand "damn I'm back on this place _uhhg_ WHAT THE HELL!!!" Azurite screamed as he looked at his new arm "Well shit looks like I have to learn how to use my new arm.' Azurite deadpanned he said as he saw it respond to his thoughts ' _Damn gotta admit Yellow Diamond's son really knows about technology_ '

 ** _-Azurite's POV-_**

"Hey 2A1 there's a Pearl here to see you!!" I heard a Quartz guard yelled to me as I walked to the part of my cell that allows me to communicate with the world outside I see a Pearl a green one to be exact. "Hello, umm correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you Prince Azurite?" the Pearl asks me "So what if I am." I tell her with venom clearly in my voice.

"Anyways I'm here on behalf of my owner who wishes to know more about you and why you are here," She said getting _directly_ to the point "of course if thats what you wish your majesty?" "Sure, why not" I replied with a less noticeable hint of anger

"Okay ummm first question why are you hear in this prison I mean?" Green asked me feeling obliged to answer I told her "As punishment for 2 things" "What two?" Green asked but I remained silent "Prince Azurite what two?" but I stayed silent "What two things?!" she kept saying pushing for a answer. Finally I decided to answer. "Acts one doesn't associate with royalty first for attempted assassination of my aunt the great Blue Diamond, and two for almost publicly killing Yellow Diamond's son CyberDot back before he willingly submitted to this process." "Oh my," Green gasped "mind telling me a story?" "Sure" I thought telling her a story would help me forget this prison.

 ** _\- Flashback a few weeks earlier-_**

 ** _(Azurite's POV)_**

 _"Got a bullet in the chamber, pulled the charging handle now the real fun begins." I said aloud to myself as I had my aunt Blue in my sights although I'm a prince my aunt made sure I was trained in the ways of combat and marksmanship. A natural born sniper and fighter I made her proud but once I saw her in her true light my mutual love-hate relationship of her grew._ _Wearing_ _clothes_ _that_ _balance_ _the look_ _of a warrior_ _and a prince_ _perfectly._ (I will draw the outfit when I have time) _Although she was from the looks of it a few thousand meters away and with the various variables involved I'm sure I could make the shot._ _Using a few upgraded prototype soldier weapons like wrist-mounted guns_ (like a certain DC villain) _pistols a "monocle" that allows me to hardly ever miss a shot_ _which comes_ _a built in skull shaped mask covering from my nose down to my chin similar to a ninja's mask._

 _I pulled the trigger but once it was pulled "Hey Prince Azurite!!!!!!!!" I heard some nasally voice that sounded like a peridot yell to me which got me distracted and in turn made me miss my_ _shot. Instead I shot one of her guards "Oh No, I've been spotted!!" those are the words all snipers fear coming out of their mouths_. _As I ran trough the rooftops of HomeWorld I could hear the screams of the guards chasing me_ _"Hey you come back here!" I heard them say. Damn by the creators how were they catching up? Once I reached a marketplace I saw my chance to hide but alas I was caught._

 ** _-No one's POV-_**

"Oh I see well, those are all the questions I have. Good day Prince Azurite," Green Pearl simply told him "unless you have something else to tell me." she said grabbing a nearby Data-pad "Oh, I forgot to mention, Yellow Diamond is currently working on a 'experiment' somein' about putting _thousands_ maybe even _billions_ of souls all in _one single body_ Project Codename: Cluster, I heard she's gonna use 'Cluster' to fight that ancient monster buried in the planet Terra (Earth)" she said blankly much to Azurite's confusment.

"Monster?" he asked genuinely not knowing what the pearl is talking about. "Oh you haven't heard have you? well millions of years ago...

 ** _\- Flashback -_** **_Millions of years back -_**

 _Millions of years ago there were 11 original gems named to conquerors they were the first to used planets for there own personal gain. They had one rule never conquer planets with life no matter how big or how small the life was. With this rule they sailed the cosmos until they came across now known as Earth. Once they saw the prehistoric life there they decided on leaving the planet that is until one conqueror touched a crystal that made him turn on his brothers although his fellow conquerors stopped him legend tells that one day he'll come back to wreak havoc among the universe..._

 ** _\- Present time -_**

"And now The Diamonds have picked up a signal that may indicate that he is about to reawaken." she said finishing her story. "Oh, Well come closer and I'll tell you a secret." Azurite told the pearl as he thought of a plan "Oooooo" she said just as she leaned in then the only thing you could then hear is the sound of bones cracking as Azurite headbutted the poor pearl. "Damn pearls are gullible." was he said after the ordeal has ended.

 ** _\- The next day- Yellow Diamonds court room-_**

"Behold Yellow Diamond's newest and most powerfull creation...presenting Cluster!!!" Yellow Pearl sail aloud as gems from Yellow's court clapped and awed as a girl called Cluster was presented for all of HomeWorld and it's colonies to see. Everyone on the crowd was clapping for Cluster that is all but Azurite. "I need to get off this planet and get to Earth" was all he said after he busted out of the prison where his "assimilation" began...

 ** _Yup my OC entering the story and down in the reviews guess what the problem for this story is. Also feel free to leave some possible names for "The Conqueror" some may just make it here_**


	5. New savior

Chapter 5: First Day

\- Tuesday - Earth -

"Congratulations Ms.Pearl you got the job!!" was heard as a semi-obese Japanese man excitedly told his new employee. "What!! Really I-I-I did?!?!?!" Pearl asked her new boss with very obvious tears in her eyes.

After accepting her new job at the restaurant, Pearl immediately left to tell her friends about the exciting news. While Pearl was on her way home she saw out of the corner of her eye a _extremely_ custom built metallic blue Corvette Stingray. Instantly knowing who drove said car she turned just as the car came to a stop.

"So Pearl," said the driver "how'd it go with your job interview?" "I got the job!!!!" she told the _three_ peaple in the car. "Anyways what are you guys doing here?" she asked "Isn't it obvious? We're her to see how it went during the interview." said Peridot from the custom back seat

"Well anyways why don't you get in the car Pearl Me, Peridot, and Lapis are all going to the temple anyways." Steven asked Pearl "Sure" the tall Gem said as she got inside the car with the teens.

As they left on there way to the temple it got deathly silent during the ride a quality not usually found when on rides.

"Uhh you know Steven I think I speak on behalf of both Peridot and I when I say that ever since we moved to Beach City these last few months have been great. You know hanging out with you, Connie, and the others hell you even saved me once." Lapis said attempting to break the silence.

"Really? Well I'm flattered that you really think thaaaaa- Hold on!!" Was all he was able to say as they all felt a _powerful_ explosion that was able to make the car fly in the air for just a few seconds. However those few seconds felt like hours to those inside the car.

" *cough* *cough* Uhhh is everyone okay?" Lapis asked her friends and sister in the car. "Good thing we were all wearing our seatbelts right? Heh he, " Steven joked "heck look the car even landed on it's wheels." Steven said as they all noticed what he said was true _How was that possible_ they all thought as they got out of the Stingray

"Uh Pearl why is there a red dot on your gem?" Peridot asked as she noticed a dot on Pearl's head. "What?" Pearl said skeptically after she herself noticed the dot.

"Guys... What the heck is that?" Lapis said aloud as it turned into a scream.

Just then a big bipedal robot was starting to go towards them bearing a strange symbol on its hull.

"Lapis, Peridot get behind me and Pearl." Said Steven as both he and Pearl summoned there weapons. Once both girls did what they were told two things happened one some person came out of a little explosion on the building next to the robot as they then proceeded to get on the robot's roof/back and using some sort of strange weapon to shoot the robot twice causing the killer machine to fall to the ground defeated.

Steven, Lapis, Peridot, and Pearl were all shocked due to the event that just unfolded to them. Unable to move or comprehend what is going on they're just standing there. The robots attacker used this as a point to show them why she's here.

"Hello? Hellllllllllo? Anyone?" she said waving her hands around the shocked gems just as they all snapped out of the trance. "Oh silly me I forgot to that I move fast."

"Anyways thank the gods your alright. Oh how rude of me to forget to tell you my name my name is Cream Pearl but you can call me Cream." she said nonchalantly.

"What was that thing?" Pearl asked Cream as she examined the downed bot

"I don't know but I bet it has something to do with _him_." Cream deadpanned. "Who." The pearl asked only for Cream to dismiss it as nothing...

 ** _I'm going to end here for now until then see you beautiful readers in the next chapter - Author_**


	6. Revelation

Author's note:If you guys are wondering what Cream Pearl looks like she looks like this http/killer-instinct290./art/Cream-Pearl-New-689056999 And sorry for just telling you about this

Chapter 6

"Wait what exactly are you doing here Cream?" Pearl asked the other pearl

"Well I'm here on behalf of my Diamond the one and only Red Diamond." Cream told the other Pearl (Imagine him as Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat 9 just with a red color palette)

"Oh wait RED DIAMOND??!! You work for him oh my clod Red Diamond's a legend he he fought in many wars much more than Rose ," Pearl said completely fangirling about him "However Rose always said she knew him but I never believed her." Pearl said finishing her moment.

"Well as a matter fact Rose in fact did personally know him just not in the way you'd expect." Cream informed the group "What do you mean I was her Pearl s-she told me everything." CG Pearl told the other pearl "But didn't you yourself say that she had to keep secrets." the other retorted

"What are you talking about?" Pearl asked

"Why Rose Quartz your leader and mother to Steven Universe is also the

daughter of Red Diamond my master."

(Bet you 1000 USD that you didn't see that coming) Cream explained to the other Pearl

"Woah woah woah what the fuck are you talking about there is no way that is true I-it can't be true can it?" Pearl said with a slightly broken heart "Yes it can be here's a message from him..

" This message is dedicated to my future gradson, Steven Quartz Universe I am Red Diamomd, I'm a warrior that is currently fighting in a massive civil war between my species called Gems. Now According to several Sapphires within a few thousand years there would be a new threat to this planet called Terra. To stop this threat I had 3 shards of a crystal that when combined will defeat this new threat. These 3 shards are inside 3 select weapons

1: My daughter Rose Quartz's Sword

2: The Lazuli nuchucks

And finally 3 : The staff of metals. Now this threat will in time fear the weapons but what no one knows is that the shard inside my daughter's sword will cause the sword to change from its current form to a sword worthy of a knight. However there is a catch only the combined DNA of human and a gem from my bloodline will be able to activate it along with certain circumstances the sword will changed and when combined with its fellow shards Will defeat the upcoming evil.

For this is and always has been your destiny. Red Diamond out"

"Woah," Pearl, Steven, Lapis, And Peridot all said in unison "Dude thats deep." Peridot told him

"Now then," Cream said "Steven do you have your Mom's sword with you?" "Yes just let me go get it." He said while going to his car to fetch the sword. As he handed it to Cream Pearl she told him that many Gems are searching for these weapons and that they will stop at nothing to get them. However Steven just said "Well let them search cause by the time they find this sword it will be inside there bodies."

"Well then," Cream said while gesturing to the ground "please get on one knee Steven." once on his knee Pearl said "I hereby dub thee (Is that how its spelled?) Sir. Steven Quartz Universe and hereby will be referred to as a knight."

After saying that Rose's sword starting to transform from what it used to be to a broad sword that can only be described as a knights trusty weapon with rose's symbol at the middle of the crossgaurd with red and pink leather straps on its hilt and a beautifully sculpted rose shaped pummel and to top it off a double-edged blade engraved with ancient symbols.

Steven was speechless for he saw the sword he and Connie used to train with change before his very eyes.

Pearl however was honored to have just found out she had been training a future knight all this time. Lapis was having mixed emotions about this she was happy for him but what did this mean for her and Steven relationship they've dated once or twice but not enough to be considered boyfriend and girlfriend. Peridot however couldn't care less and was just poking at the destroyed robot from earlier that day seeing how it worked. Lapis then all of a sudden spoke up "Wait did Red Diamond's message say something about me? He said something about nuchucks I think."

"Wait whats your name?" Cream asked the teenager "Uh Lapis Lazuli Laurencen." She replied "Wait Lazuli oh my clod two in one day that thats amazing. Lapis is it? Your among the last of the Lazuli family." "Woah." lapis said surprised by this shoking new Revelation "You and Steven must come with me back to Europe where me Red D. and others can help you reach your full potential." Cream said "If its okay with my parents then I'll go anything to help Planet Earth right Steven?" Lapis asked her friend.

"Okay discuss it with your parents if you must but make sure that you tell them that fate of the world is at risk if you don't go with us." Cream calmly told her. "Oh and Pearl Steven too is coming right?" "Yes of course." "Thanks Pearl," Steven told his aunt with his new sword on his back "Just how are we going if they won't allow swords in the airport?" Steven asked Cream to which she responded calmly "Private flight of course."

The next day- The Crystal Temple

After discussing it with there fellow families Steven and Lapis both met Cream at a private airport only the richest of the rich could afford.

Both teens had generally the same opinions about this like that the world's counting on him, and that they couldn't afford to lose. Both were also thinking that this is the perfect time to declare there relationship as official.


	7. The Ride To Europe

**_Sorry for the late update_**

"You guys ready?" Cream Pearl asked the two kids she was taking along with her back to her home in Europe.

"What am of course you two are. Now how 'bout you teens get inside while I take care of your luggage K?"

"You know Steven, thank the stars that we don't have school." Lapis told her friend as they went into the plane.

"Yeah I guess so but we're here to do something important but I guess we can have fun well at least at some point" Steven winked back at her as they sat down.

"Okay guys its gonna be a 7 hour ride so I suggest to get comfy alright." Cream told her two passengers.

 _Good thats_ _more_ _Than_ _enough_ _time_ _to_ _tell him_ Thought Lapis as she started thinking of ways she could confess to him about how she felt then it hit her.

"Hey Steven wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure which one do you want to see?" Steven asked. "Well I brought my laptop I have a few movies there," Lapis told him not really answering the question

"I'm not sure if you'd like it but I have Power Rangers if you want to watch it." She said as she got her Laptop from her luggage.

"Sure I haven't seen the movie yet but I'm sure its good." Steven said as Lapis started to play the movie.

 ** _-Time Skip-_**

While Steven was enjoying the movie he couldn't help but notice that Lapis was a little distracted, She was watching the movie but it looked like she was thinking " _Perhaps she's thinking about the movie_ " Steven thought.

 ** _Lapis POV_**

As I noticed Steven was watching the movie I decided to begin my bullshit of a plan into action. "So Steven how's the movie?" I asked him trying to spark a "regular" conversation. "So far its pretty good I guess." he responded to my question not in the way I thought though. You know what screw the plan let it take its course.

"Steven there's something I want to tell you." I said as I paused the movie

"What would that be Lapis?" he responded. I then sat up so I can properly look at him pushing down down all feelings of nervousness I gathered up the courage and said: "Look Steven I want to tell you something very important and even if You don't feel the same way just let me get this off my chest as that is that... uhhhh...IIIIII," _Damnit why_ _am_ _I stuttering_ _I've gone over this with Mom_ , _Dad and Peridot_ _so why can't I do this??_??? _They're just three words_ _just 3_ _Really easy words_ _yet why can't I say them???_ I mentally asked myself as I'm beginning to lose confidence I see Steven put one of his fingers over my lips and say "Hey look Lapis I already know what your gonna say and Lapis I Love You too." After he said that I couldn't help but do two things. One: tear up because we confessed and he feels the same way and Two: Lean my head closer to his just as he leaned his in but before our lips met for the first time we heard a very familiar voice shout out "OH MY STARRRRS THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!" As we turned to see who shouted by then the person was gone...

"OOOOOH MY STARS I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!" We heard some voice said just as our lips were about to touch as we separeted to see who uttered those words we both see my sister, Peridot of all peaple whom somehow miraculiosly got onboard the plane.

"What the hell are you doing here Peridot." I maneged to say while blushing very hard "Um what do you think I'm doing here? I'm here with you of course what let My sister go out with her boyfriend to England and be all alone in Beach City ha ha no." She said with her naturally smug attitude. "What Steven's not my boyfriend." I said mildly embarrassed "Ha ha right. Then why were you two just about to kiss if your not boyfriend and girlfriend?" My annoying little sister asked me well the both of us.

"Okay okay maybe we are together okay." Steven calmly told my sister "Ooooooo when are you telling Mom and Dad?" Peridot asked "Fine! Well tell them right now!" I practticaly screamed as I decieded to relay the news. As I set up the connection so we can talk to both the gems,Greg, and my family Steven said aloud "Hey Lapis," "Yes baby?" I responded "Umm I don't think I said this correctly but Lapis Lazuli Laurencen would you do me an honor and be my Girlfriend?" He continued. Once Steven said that I couldn't believe it once I had enough courage I managed to spit out a 'yes' to him. After saying that I made sure Peridot nor anyone else was around then for the first proper time we both leaned in and then we then kissed.

And oh my stars it was the best thing I've ever experiencd so far feeling Steven's mouth and tounge massage mine as we inganged in a fierce make out session. After a few minutes or what felt like a few minutes we separeted our lips both blushing and breathing heavily. After we both regained our air we decided to tell our families that were together so I turned on Skype on my phone and decided to video chat with our families but just as we dialed the numbers Cream Pearl abruptly came in and told us that in a few hours we'll hit land so both me and Steven decided to tell them once we get back home much to someone's dismay That someone being Peridot.

"So Lapis how about we take a nap?" Steven said in his normally childish attitude "Why?" I asked my new boyfriend "So we can pass the time I mean what else can we do?" Well when new puts it that way I guess he's right so nodding my head I told him that I'll take a nap but only under one condition after he asked what I simply told him "Only if I can rest with me next to you." However as I got comfortable I felt something bothering me Steven being steven took notice and asked me worn genuine concern. "Steven I don't know but something is bothering me wait let me take off my shirt." "Wait what went?" Steven asked with a small blush. As I took off my shirt I noticed something weird My gem still cracked was faintly glowing "Well its a shame my gem can't be fixed." I depressingly said "Wait I can fix it it." Steven suddenly said "What?" I asked him thinking how can he do it why didn't he tell me before however all I could think was lets do it "This might feel a little weird but please bare with me

" Steven said calmly "Do what you have to do." I said giving him my back.

After that I felt something weird and wet on my gem sending shivers down my body then after I felt my gem heal all of its cracks healed. To make sure I ran my hand down it and felt not so much as one single crack. "S-steven how did you do that?!?!" I ask him almost screaming "Its hard to explain plus can you put on your shirt seeing you in a bra is kinda distracting." he asked me while rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh what yeah sure." I say putting my shirt back on."Hey Peridot!!! Come here real quick will ya!" he screamed to her as she came by and sat behind Steven gave her a quick peck on the cheek for some reason and then her gem healed ' _So thats how he fised mine_ ' I thought to myself. As I got ready to take a quick well deserved nap

 **-Time Skip-**

"Okay guys we're here!!" Cream said as she woke us all up somehow undisturbed by Peridot being here "Finally we're here." Steven says though some yawns "So get your personal belongings down the maids already got your luggage down," she said in her at least by this point signature happy attitude once we all got down we all were in awe as we saw the beauty that is Europe. "Okay guys Welcome to Europe." Cream Pearl said happily.


	8. Another Montage?

I woke up, gasping for air as I awoke from a Horrible nightmare I don't remember what it was exactly but I remember it being something I hated. I don't know why but they just keep on happening to me I think it had to do with me visiting Europe to learn how to use my gem powers.

I put on some comfortable clothes as I walked out to the hallways of Red Diamond's castle. While I walked I was greeted by multiple castle staff along with a few gem Knights who all see me as some sort of Princess for some odd reason.

Walking out to the castle yard I see Cream Pearl's husband and mentor to a majority of the peaple here including me, Steven, and Peridot who's name is Gold he's a handsome man who is trained in many forms of combat along with being highly and I mean highly skilled in the forms of magic he says in order to in a way understand how powerfull he is to compare him to Marvel's Doctor Strange or atleast that's what Cream says. "Oh hey there Lapis, having a midnight stroll I see" he says in his Egyption accent "Well not exactly, I had a bad dream." I told him "Ah I see-

BOOM

We heard a loud crash as I see a space ship crash in the forest waking every one up as me and Gold ran to the crash site somehow Steven Peridot and Cream managed to catch up "Woah" I say probably reading every ones thoughts as if it was on cue the door opened revealing a man with azure skin very expensive looking clothing hidden under a trench coat with a few noticable weapons like a rifle slung over His back along with two gun looking things on his forearms and a metal right arm after coming out of the the craft I assume he didn't notice us because he went ahead and reached for something in the craft only to pull out a woman from the craft presumably unconscious or asleep I couldn't really tell. "Oh hey Azurite I didn't think you would be coming to Earth so soon" Cream Pearl said to the now called Azurite as she walked to the ship to presumably meet her old friend.

 ** _-Time skip-_**

After a few weeks we properly got to know Azurite from what he told us he's a Homeworld Prince so quite frankly doesn't share the twisted dreams of his aunt which led to him being his metal arm. He also told me that he Cream Gold and the knight Obsidian who lives here were all good friends during the war until they all split up for a few hundred years. He's quite the fighter he even agreed to train me for two reasons one: To help me get better with my skills and two:Because we're related heh apparently I'm his long lost sister so to him he sees it fit for him to train his little sister ams he knows quite alot about this planet.

That women he was with was a fellow Homeworld gem or rather Gems she's apparently a successful fusion experiment made up of 10 physical gems but containing billions of Gem souls all crammed in one body and she is quite the powerhouse she has immense telekinetic powers she can also read minds however due to her immense number of souls she revers to herself as "We" "our" Etc insted of "I" "my" etc which is kinda confusing sometimes now how to explain Her to Garnet without freaking her out is gonna end up being a problem.

 ** _-No one's POV-_**

"Oh hey Azurite I was wondering if you could help me out with something?" Peridot asked the prince "Oh what is it you need help with Peridot" he asked the teen before him as she pointed to where the wrecked ship was at to which he gave her a quizzical look. "Ugh look Lapis is as of right now with Cream Pearl looking for her legendary weapon so I was wondering if you could help me salvage your ship for parts so I can build something." She said as she started to walk towards it.

"Sure Ok I'll help" he deadpanned as he walked with her towards the ship.

 ** _-Later That Day-_**

"That is it for today, You may have the rest of the day off," Obsidian told his student referring to the training as he noticed how student was looking tired. Obsidian was a knight however unlike most he had two things that make him diffrent from other Knights one his helmet has a heavily tinted glass visor which makes it difficult to tell what he's actually feeling and two he had a odd ability which allows him to turn into a dragon at will which really comes in handy during fights. "oh and when you have the chance give Lazuli this paper" he said as he handed him a piece of paper as Obsidian took off his helmets mask revealing a rare smile. "Ok sure." Steven said as he took off to see his girlfriend "He reminds me of Young Rose" Obsidian thought.

 ** _-Peridot's POV-_**

Here I am in the castle common room with several boxes full of parts from Azurite's ship ranging in stuff from weapons to things I-don't-know-what-they-are-but-look-useful with a notebook, a pencil, and my computer that I myself upgraded I look through several of these boxes for things until I hear Azurite say behind me unexpectedly "So what are you gonna do with these things sister?" (A few days after explaining how me and Lapis are technically related he accepted the fact of me being his Stepsister but he treats me like I'm related to him) "Gah! Azurite don't do that to me!" I tell him with a light chuckle "Anyways I'm working on a prototype for a new weapon I have in mind" I also tell him as he looks at my plans as we begin to search for parts to build it.

 ** _-Meanwhile (Lapis's POV)-_**

"Ugh I so need to change from this" I say as I start taking off all I have on. As I unclasp my bra under my shirt taking it off which is soon followed by my training shirt I shiver as I feel the cold air touch my bare skin then I hear Steven say from the other side of the door "Hey Lapis can I come in" as I see the doorknob open I say "Wait Steven don't come in I'm- I then see him in my room "-topless" I say with a really mad blush I cover myself up with my arms but I already know it's too late. I see my boyfriend blushing as well but he has his hand over his face "Lapis why are you topless?" He asked trying to look away from me. "I was changing dumbass" I told him In a As-a-matter-a-factly tone. "Well I guess that explains your uhh visibleness" he said still covering his face with his hand "Anyways what are you doing here? In my room?" I asked him while putting on a bra to finally cover myself eventhough Steven's my boyfriend I don't feel comfortable showing him my body just yet. "Okay you can look now babe" I tell him "Finally" he says back still blushing I feel a smirk creep up on my lips as I ask him "Soo Steven did you like what you saw?" While moving closer to him "It was uhhhh it was" he stuttered until I interrupted him by saying "Steven, be truthful" I tell him "Look can we change the subject" he says "Only after you tell me" I say further pressing on the matter "Fine I'll tell you, I liked what I saw okay, I think you look nice beautiful even" he says irritated. Honestly I can't believe he was just talking about my top half.

"Anyways what did you want to tell me Steven?" I asked him completely changing the subject "Hmh Oh yeah well Obsidian asked me to give you this" he said handing me a piece of paper, I opened it revealing a set of what to be cordinates to someplace

"Well Lapis, is it important?" Steven asks "Maybe" I say as I put the paper away "Oh and by the way we have school in like 3 weeks so what do we do?" I ask as he gives me a look "Hmmm" "Guess we'll go home" he said rather flatly.


End file.
